


Pineapple and Olives (Traducción)

by MrsDenisse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Danny Mahealani, Translation, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse
Summary: 'Piña y Aceitunas': Stiles ha estado en el Instituto por un mes y Derek no lo ha visto desde Agosto, mucho menos ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer al compañero de habitación aleatoriamente asignado de su novio. Isaac, por otro lado, sólo conoce a Stiles desde hace algunas semanas y en realidad no puede ser culpado por mantener en secreto sus habilidades sobrenaturales.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Pineapple and Olives (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pineapple and Olives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351636) by [SassyStarboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStarboard/pseuds/SassyStarboard). 



> Nota Autora: Tengo un one shot de antes donde Stiles y Isaac también son compañeros de habitación en el Instituto, pero no tiene ninguna relación con este. Sólo que estoy realmente metida en los AU de Instituto justo ahora. También hay un poco de violencia pero nadie sale seriamente herido. Es más como una intensa lucha de hombre lobo. Disfruten!!
> 
> Nota Traductora: Primer trabajo de más de mil palabras que traduzco, ése nivel de amor a la historia, pa que sepan lo bonita que es. Amo los AU de Instituto también, y la piña. Obviamente.

Los comedores del campus estaban notablemente ruidosos y repletos. Derek había estado casi temiendo la cena con su novio hasta que Stiles – maravilloso, considerado Stiles – le había dicho que iban a pedir pizza y comerla en su suite. No era el arreglo más romántico, pero en el mes desde que Stiles había comenzado el instituto, su relación se había reducido a llamadas apresuradas por teléfono y cortas video llamadas entre clases. ¿Quién habría imaginado que CalTech[1] tendría una carga horaria tan alta?

Huelga decir, que Derek había estado emocionado de ver finalmente a Stiles en persona de nuevo. Al menos, lo había estado hasta hace veinte minutos cuando Stiles le había dado a Derek la llave de su habitación. Stiles lo había enviado a esperar en la habitación mientras el conducía a recoger la pizza pero – como Derek se estaba dando cuenta ahora – eso era más fácil dicho que hecho. Derek pasó cerca de un cuarto de hora navegando por entre un laberinto de tantos aromas inidentificables que para cuando logró llegar al cuarto de Stiles, tenía un increíble dolor de cabeza. No es como que los aromas que _pudo_ identificar no fueran igual de problemáticos. Derek ciertamente recuerda ser un estudiante de pregrado imprudente pero no hay forma de que alguna vez haya fumado tanta hierba.

El olor era bastante normal, de acuerdo con Stiles. No que la hierba haya sido un tópico de conversación recurrente en sus llamadas, pero aparentemente el compañero de habitación de Stiles se había quejado repetidamente ante él sobre cuán desagradable era su piso. Derek estaba de acuerdo.

 _No te preocupes Stiles, encontraré tu habitación por el aroma. Te he conocido por años y estoy familiarizado con él. ¿Cuán difícil puede ser?_ Derek gruñó internamente mientras sacaba la llave, desbloqueando el dormitorio y empujando la puerta para abrirla.

Instantáneamente, fue golpeado por el fuerte aroma de otro hombre lobo. Era un beta, uno desconocido que había estado recientemente en la habitación de Stiles. Derek se tensó, inmediatamente en guardia. Lentamente, caminó dentro del dormitorio, cuidadosamente mirando desde el hall hacia el interior del cuarto principal.

A pesar de tener solamente un compañero de piso, Stiles vivía en una suite para cuatro personas – una sala de estar común con habitaciones compartidas a cada lado. Había sido cuatro de ellos viviendo ahí originalmente, pero Greenberg había abandonado la primera semana y Danny se había mudado a un departamento con su novio, dejando a Stiles y Isaac con sus propias habitaciones separadas. Pero incluso con ellos dos tan espaciados, el aroma estaba por todos lados y Derek no podía oler a nadie más aparte de Stiles y el hombre lobo. Era como si el lobo hubiera estado en cada rincón de la suite.

O como si un lobo hubiera estado durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Derek se aproximó cautelosamente, estudiando la nueva figura del hombre lobo dormido. Un chico con abundantes rizos rubios estaba envuelto sobre el sofá, roncando. _Isaac._ Derek se lo quedó mirando en shock, luego caminó acercándose, parando en el sofá y arrodillándose frente a la cara de Isaac. Inhaló profundamente.

El aroma era Isaac. El compañero de habitación generado aleatoriamente era un hombre lobo. Derek gruñó. Tan Stiles.

Desafortunadamente, había estado demasiado confundido como para darse cuenta que el ronquido se había detenido.

Los ojos de Isaac se abrieron de golpe y se abalanzó contra Derek, clavándolo al piso debajo de la – ahora rota – mesa de café. Los ojos de Isaac brillaron de profundo ámbar mientras gruñía al nuevo hombre lobo, descubriendo sus colmillos cerca de la garganta de Derek.

Derek, demasiado instintivamente amenazado para reconocer que Isaac estaba probablemente solo asustado de despertar con un lobo extraño invadiendo su territorio, gruñó de vuelta al chico y pateó a Isaac lejos de él, ojos brillando rojos y colmillos alargándose.

Isaac rodó lejos de Derek para luego arremeter contra él nuevamente. Derek esquivó el golpe y saltó sobre él, intentando deslizar sus garras a través del pecho del lobo. Isaac se giró y corrió hacia la pared a propósito, estampando a Derek contra ella y clavándolo en el piso cuando cayó.

Derek los dio vuelta fácilmente, agarrando la muñeca de Isaac con una mano y presionando un lado de su cabeza hacia abajo con la otra. Isaac se azotó, gruñendo furiosamente.

Ninguno de ellos escuchó la puerta abrirse.

– ¿Qué carajos? –

Derek giró su cabeza hacia el sonido. Isaac gruñó y liberó su cabeza de Derek, luego se congeló. Stiles estaba parado en el pasillo de entrada con una pila de cajas de pizza, su boca abierta en shock.

Ambos volvieron a transformarse instantáneamente. Derek porque estaba avergonzado de haber atacado a Isaac sin tratar de usar la razón primero – él era un Alfa, carajo –. Isaac porque… bueno, Stiles sólo había sido su compañero por un mes. Isaac no le había contado _todo_ exactamente.

Isaac se quedó mirando a Stiles, congelado – Soy, um… soy alérgico a… los henleys[2]. – Miró a la camiseta de Derek. – Mala reacción. –

Stiles le dio a Isaac una seca mirada de incredulidad. – Uno… Voy a ser honesto, en realidad ya ni estoy sorprendido de que esta mierda me siga como un puto imán. Y, eh, ¿dos? _Quítate de encima_. –

Derek miró hacia abajo a Isaac, que aún estaba atrapado bajo su peso, y se levantó quitándose de él, sacudiéndose el polvo.

– Él empezó. – Derek dijo en tono plano. Stiles dio una risa seca.

– Eso es maduro, cariño. En serio genial. –

– ¡No lo hice! – protestó Isaac.

Derek frunció el ceño hacia Isaac mientras el otro lobo se levantaba del piso. – Me atacaste. –

– ¡Me desperté y estabas a una pulgada de mi cara! –

– Pensé que estabas aquí para… –

– ¡Okay, alto! – Stiles tenía sus ojos cerrados y mantenía una mano levantada. – Alto. Alto. Sólo…Isaac. – Stiles abrió sus ojos. – Eres un… Isaac… um, Derek, éste es Isaac. Isaac, Derek – Stiles se las arregló para decir.

Cuando Isaac se recuperó de su shock, le dio una mirada a Stiles como si creyera que era un idiota. – Espera, vuelve. ¿ _Éste_ es tu novio? –

– ¿Si? –

– Sólo a ti, Stiles. – murmuró Derek. Stiles puso la torre de pizzas en el piso en medio de la mesa de café rota y caminó hacia ellos, alcanzando y sacudiendo la camiseta de Derek.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Stiles. Derek soltó una risa divertida.

– Sólo a ti te podría… –

– ¿Él sabía? – preguntó Isaac. Derek se enderezó y frunció el ceño.

– Si – dándole un vistazo a Isaac. – No acerca de ti, aparentemente. –

– Cierto. No. No lo sabía. – Dijo Stiles, el shock finalmente pasando mientras se convertía en enojo. – No lo sabía. Okay. Wow, esto es mucho. Okay, Isaac, ¿cuánto tiempo has sido… del Team Jacob? –

Derek y Isaac le dieron ambos a Stiles una mirada dura, disgustada. Stiles se encogió de hombros.

– ¿El mejor amigo del hombre? – intentó. – ¿Aficionado a Remus Lupin? ¿Cambiante de la luna tipo Mighty morphin[3]? –

– Si lo siguiente que sale de tu boca me compara con un Chewbacca, terminamos. – Advirtió Derek. Stiles resopló.

– Chewbacca es su _nombre_. Él es un _wookiee_. –

– ¿Cómo conociste a Stiles? – Le preguntó Isaac a Derek, ignorando a su compañero. Derek le dio un extraño vistazo, luego se giró hacia Stiles con una mirada divertida, expectante. Entrar en propiedad privada no puede ser llamado exactamente un bonito encuentro. Stiles suspiró.

– Derek, su familia, y como la mitad de mis amigos son todos… alérgicos a la plata. –

– Eso es un mito. – dijo Isaac.

– ¡Ajá! – proclamó Stiles. – ¡Lo eres! Eres… ¿cierto? –

– Lo acabas de ver atacarme. – le recordó Derek.

– ¡Desperté y estabas a una pulgada de mi cara! – repitió Isaac.

– ¡Paren! – gritó Stiles. Ambos se callaron. – Okay. Repaso tranquilo. Isaac el amigable hombre lobo. Derek el amigable hombre lobo. Stiles el impresionante humano. ¿Okay? ¿No más ataques? –

Ambos se lo quedaron mirando.

– Hombre, ustedes son espeluznantes. – murmuró Stiles.

– ¿Cómo es que tú eres el único que es impresionante? – preguntó Isaac.

– ¡Bien! ¡Todos son impresionantes! Sólo discúlpense por sus mutuos intentos de asesinato para que podamos comer la cena, okay? Me muero de hambre. – rogó Stiles. Derek se giró hacia Isaac.

– … lo siento. – ofreció Derek ásperamente. – Estabas durmiendo, fue mi culpa. –

– Si, perdón. – le devolvió Isaac. – Yo, um, quizás no era necesario abollar la pared con tu cabeza. –

– Yay. – Stiles suspiró ligeramente. – Espera, ¿Qué? –

– Estoy bien. – prometió Derek. – ya curado. –

– ¿Promesa? –

– Promesa. –

– Bueno… ¿podemos comernos la pizza ahora? – preguntó Stiles con cansancio.

– ¿Tienes la de tipo normal o la del tipo que a ti te gusta? – preguntó Derek.

– Tengo la de piña y aceitunas. – dijo Stiles. Derek le dio una mirada afilada. – Okay, tengo la del tipo que me gusta, pero cuando tú escogiste la última vez, ni siquiera pediste ningún aderezo y sabía malditamente triste. –

– El queso _es_ un aderezo. – argumentó Derek. Stiles se burló.

– No, no lo es. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ninguna persona cuerda ordenaría una pizza sin el jodido queso. –

– Ninguna persona cuerda ordenaría piña y aceitunas. – replicó Isaac. – Eso suena asqueroso. –

– Lo es. – Derek le dio a las cajas de pizza una mirada de disgusto. Stiles rodó sus ojos.

– Oh por dios, usa tu lobuna nariz, Der. Tengo tu mierda de pizza también. – Stiles se desplomó en el sofá antes de estirarse hacia delante y abrir las cajas. Quitó su pizza de en medio para sostener la segunda caja hacia Derek.

– Si fuera una mierda, no estaría en el menú. – contraatacó Derek, tomando su pizza y sentándose al lado de Stiles. Stiles resopló mientras le tendía la tercera caja a Isaac.

– No pensé que ya estarías de vuelta, pero esta es tuya. ¿Te gusta el pepperoni, cierto?

Isaac asintió y se sentó con ellos. – Vale. –

– Oye, ¿en serio estabas en una clase de pilates? – Stiles le preguntó. – ¿O ibas como a, el club del hombre lobo o algo? –

– Derek, ¿Le dijiste acerca del club del hombre lobo? – preguntó Isaac secamente, tomando una rebanada de su pizza. – Esa es una ofensa de alto nivel. Podrías tener que entregar tu tarjeta de membresía. –

– Eso es terrible. Estoy a una reunión de obtener una camiseta gratis. –

– Okay, jaja. Todos ríanse de Stiles. –

– Nadie se está riendo de ti, Stiles. – prometió Derek. – Estamos impresionados con tu conocimiento. La inducción al club del hombre lobo es un rito sagrado de paso. –

– Olvida eso. _Yo_ me estoy riendo de él por su asquerosa pizza. ¿Quién demonios ordena piña y aceitunas? –

– Cállate, Isaac. –

* * *

Por las palabras raras/intraducibles:

[1] CalTech: es el Instituto elegido por la autora para Stiles, significa California Institute of Technology, y es bastante prestigiosa.

[2] Henleys: son el modelo de las camisetas que usa Derek tooooooda la serie, vamos, esas con las mangas largas y el cuello en V que marcan tooodos sus músculos. (No se hagan, sé que saben exactamente cuáles)

[3] Mighty morphin: podría traducirse como 'Super poderosos' pero nace de una serie de Power Rangers que, de hecho, se llamó 'Mighty morphin Power Rangers'.

Eso es todo, para mas información, consúltenlo con san google.

Deni fuera.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Traductora: ¡Al fin! Espero que lo disfrutaran, a los tres. Yo me reí con Stiles siendo tan Stiles, amé la parte en que corrige a Derek porque no es un Chewbacca, es un wookiee ahhahah. Pero estoy siendo parcial porque amo a Stiles independiente de lo que diga hahhaha.  
> Quiero agradecer mucho a la autora de ésta historia, SassyStarboard ¡Gracias! por darme permiso para traducirla, id a darle todo vuestro amor. el link está arriba.  
> Saludos!


End file.
